Pokemon: The Centurion Championship
by BatmantheAutobot
Summary: After 50 years, a legendary tournament is mysteriously revived by a Pokemon stadium design company. After receiving an invite, Ash is determined to prove to himself that he really does have what it takes to be a Pokemon master. However, all is not well. The legendary Pokemon are on the move, trainers are disappearing and a masked man wages terror on an unsuspecting world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is dedicated to every last man, woman or child that has the same passion and finds the same joy in Pokémon that I do. Please enjoy!**

The crowd erupted into wild cheers as the two trainers marched out from either end of the stadium. It was finally happening. After years and years of retirement, the Unova legend was finally going to battle again. The former champion waved and beamed at the people as he entered the stadium, striking up a pose once he reached the middle. Locks of Red-Brown hair flew haphazardly all over the tanned face and down his neck, an open tan poncho hanging loosely on his muscled shoulders. It was almost too good to be true. Alder had returned to the arena. His opponent was another living legend. All the way from the Hoenn Region, former champion Steven Stone had made the long journey to Unova in order to welcome an old adversary back to battling. Steven ran a hand through his sleek grey hair, running through his strategy in his head. It was a three on three battle, each trainer selecting three of their Pokemon for their parties. If Steven was correct in his thoughts, and he usually was, Alder would have Bouffalant, Conkeldurr and Escavalier as his three. He was confident his selected Pokemon would have the necessary requirements to win. The crowd were cheering Alder's name from every side. Steven smiled slightly as he glanced around the stadium and at Alder. It was good. It just seemed so…right, that Alder was back. Although they didn't admit it, the Unova elite four were immensely morose when they learned of Alder's retirement. Steven's smile broadened remarkably as he realised how eager they would be to take his place in this battle. He shrugged mentally. They would have their chances. But this was a battle for a champion. The two trainers crossed the field and shook hands, an official jogging onto the field from an underground staircase.

"It's good to see you back, Alder." Steven said as they clasped hands.

"Good to be back, Steven." Beamed Alder, crushing the Hoenn trainer's hand. Steven grimaced.

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you in your old age." He smirked with a raised eyebrow. Alder laughed out loud.

"Senile as I might be Steven, I still do remember our last battle…do you?" Steven inclined his head slightly.

"Fair call." They nodded to each other, then turned on their heels and marched back to their starting points. The official jogged into the middle of the Poke-ball symbol in the middle of the rectangle battleground.

"Gentlemen, let's have a nice, clean cut battle. The rules are as follows. Three Pokemon per side, no substitutions, no healing agents. Any questions?" The pair shook their heads, eyes locked. All jokes were aside now. Now, it was time to battle. Alder and Steven simultaneously picked a Poke-ball from their belts.

"BEGIN!" shouted the referee. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as two Pokemon materialised on the field. Steven's was a Brown bi-pedal mole covered in red stripes. Massive bladed drills extended from its hands and the top of its head. Alder's Pokemon was a massive brown buffalo with huge, sharp horns protruding from a thick mane of black hair. Steven smiled. It was all going to plan.

"I'll move first! Alright Bouffalant, use Head Charge!" The buffalo stamped its front hoof and snorted before it charged off down the field, horns lowered.

"Excadrill! Counter with Dig!" The mole leapt into the air and into the ground as if it was water, drills carving into the rocky floor. Bouffalant's momentum propelled him forward until he stopped three metres past where Excadrill had dug into the earth.

"Amateurish, Steven! Bouffalant, use Earthquake!" Instantly the buffalo started stomping on the ground repeatedly with its front hooves. Tremors rocked the floor and cracks appeared in haphazard patterns. Steven frowned slightly. He had expected that. But his plan had relied on Bouffalant taking longer to recover. Although he hadn't been battling, it was clear that Alder had kept is Pokemon in good shape. Across the field Alder laughed out loud with his arms crossed.

"Bouffalant is a shade or so quicker to react these days, isn't he?" As he spoke, Excadrill was tossed out of the ground and into the air just behind Steven, swinging its drills helplessly. Steven saw an opportunity.

"Excadrill! Use Areal Ace!" The mole changed from flailing wildly to a razor sharp drill missile as he shot towards Bouffalant. Excadrill struck the buffalo in the side, sending it tumbling back towards Alder. Alder frowned, concern for his Pokemon evident on his face. The crowd continued to cheer, willing their favourite trainer on.

"Are you alright, old friend?" Alder asked his Bouffalant. In reply, the shaggy brown creature snorted, rolling to its hooves and stamping its front right leg repeatedly. Steven Grinned from the other side of the field.

"Not so talkative now, huh Alder? It's alright, Excadrill an I will have this wrapped up soon anyway."

"Not if this works! Use Swords Dance!" Alder shouted his commands and Bouffalant thrashed its head from side to side, its horns glowing. "Now! Use another Head Charge!" Bouffalant once again lowered its shaggy head and shot away. Steven couldn't believe Alder's stupidity. Had he not already shown that that move was easily countered?

"Excadrill! Use Dig once again!" Excadrill dove into the dirt once more as Bouffalant sped forward. Back across the field, Alder was grinning from ear to ear.

"You've played into my hand, Steven!" Steven quirked an eyebrow, disbelief written in every line of his young face. "Then show me my blunder Alder!" The Unova legend's grin widened.

"With pleasure! Bouffalant! Stop and use Rain Dance!" Bouffalant swayed from side to side and rain poured onto the field, turning the dirt into sticky, slick mud. Steven gritted his teeth as he watched the dry field turn to goo, his Excadrill stuck beneath it. "Excadrill! Use Dig!" The mole jumped halfway out of the mud before getting stuck dead, drills impaled in the mud. Alder Chuckled loudly.

"Bouffalant! Use Head Charge one last time!" Bouffalant steadied himself, and for the third time, shot off towards Excadrill. They collided with a squelching thud, Excadrill ripped from the mud and sent hurling down the field.

"No!" Yelled Steven. But it was too late.

"Bouffalant! Finish this with X-Scissor!" Excadrill managed to lift itself just in time to receive the last blow. Bouffalant leapt onto Excadrill and slashed its horns in a savage X. Excadrill feinted.

"EXCADRILL IS UNABLE TO BATTE! BOUFFALANT WINS!" The crowd erupted into cheers of victory as Alder rose his hands in a wave to the crowd. Steven shook his head slightly.

"You did your best Excadrill. I let you down. Thank you, my friend."

The crowd struck up a chant of "AL-DER! AL-DER! AL-DER!" Steven smiled to himself. There were still two Pokemon left in his team, and while they were ready for battle, Alder would inevitably fall.

**BREAK**

Ash jumped bleary eyed out of bed as Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Ash, Pikachu looking at him with an exasperated expression on his face. Ash stretched, his back muscles sore from the previous day. Ever since coming back to pallet town, he had felt more at peace than ever. His adventure days were nearly over, having just got back from Kalos a week ago. Where else was there to go? He'd seen the world and battled with some amazing people and Pokemon. Now, he belonged here…home. Ash grinned as he pulled on a plain white shirt and black cargo pants. Who knew? He might even try a new look now. Pikachu tugged on Ash's pants.

"Pika-pikaaachuuu."

"What's that buddy? Oh, right, of course." Ash pulled his famed hat onto his head. Well, maybe not that different of a look, he thought to himself.

"Ash! Breakfast is ready!" A voice called from downstairs. Ash looked at the excited smile on Pikachu's yellow face.

"Pika!"

"Yeah! I'm starving as well!" Ash slipped onto the landing and down the stairs, Pikachu scuttling up onto his shoulder. "Coming Mom!" Across the living room in a flash, Ash pulled out a chair and started wolfing down his plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Pikachu was delighted when Delia placed a bowl of Pokemon food on the table, the Ketchup bottle not far out of reach.

"You had a delivery this morning honey." Delia said to her son, pulling up a seat at the table. Ash swallowed a large mouthful of egg and toast.

"Really? What is it?" Delia poured herself a cup of coffee from a pot on the table. "I'm not sure, I thought it best for you to open it." Ash twisted his face into a thoughtful look.

"I wonder what it could be?" He asked aloud.

"You're not expecting anything?" Replied Delia. Ash shook his head. Shrugging he went back to his food. The parcel could wait. By the looks of Pikachu's bowl, his Eggs and Bacon would soon be in danger.

"So where is this parcel?" Ash asked, swallowing the last morsel of bacon.

"I left it over there on the counter, dear." Delia said, hand raised at a small brown box. Ash hurried over, Pikachu jumping onto the countertop.

"What'dya think Pikachu?"

"Pika-pikaaa!" The yellow mouse jittered with excitement, urging his trainer to open the package. Ash grinned at his long-time companion, relishing the bond between them.

"Alright then! Let's see what we've got here." Ash ripped the brown paper open to reveal a beautifully engraved wooden box. The wood was mahogany, polished so smooth that it felt like glass. The words "Love, Friendship, and Determination" were carved into the lid in shining silver. "Wow…" Ash said as he gazed at the beautiful box and its elegantly carved words. This was something of beauty, and it looked rather expensive. His curiosity piked, he clicked the lid open. It slid open on oiled bronze hinges, revealing a white velvet interior. In the centre of the velvet bed was a note, tied shut with a single black ribbon. Ash grabbed the note and carefully undid the knot, letting the curled paper unfold naturally in his hands.

_Dear Mr Ketchum_

_Your travels have not gone unnoticed. In your time, we have seen you travel to all corners of the earth, showing the traits we have inscribed above. Your adventures in new lands may be over, but your journey must continue. Due to your skill and determination as a Pokemon trainer, we would like to invite you to participate in the twenty-fifth Centurion Championship. The Centurion Championship is a tournament that stretches back several hundred years. Every ten years, a new tournament is held to find the very best trainer of the decade. You have been chosen to compete with 31 of your colleagues for not only the $3,000,000 prize money, but the chance to have your name immortalised in the history books. Please post your reply within two working weeks to;_

_134, Veilstone City, Jeremi Ling, Sinnoh._

_Thank you Mr Ketchum, we hope to see you at the tournament._

_Jeremi Ling, _

_Verdant_

Ash had to read through the message at least five times before he could come to terms with it. The Centurion Championship. He had heard stories about it since he was a boy. Everyone had. It had never seemed…real. The world famous Verdant, the company owned by billionaire Jeremi Ling. They were the topmost in Pokemon stadium design world over. All Ash could do was smile blankly, even as his Mom asked for an explanation about it from the living room. He had been recognised as one of the best trainers in the world. Famous billionaires from top-line companies wanted _him_ to battle for the whole world to see. It was happening. It was real. The Centurion Championship had returned.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading.**

**BatmanTheAutobot signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven took a second Poke-ball from his belt, smiling slightly. No matter the opponent, he was fully confident that this Pokemon would win its battle. It always did. No type advantage would matter once this fight was finished.

"Trainers! Are you ready for the second round?" Asked the official. Alder and Steven nodded, eyes locked in concentration.

"BEGIN!" The crowd roared its approval as two new Pokemon materialised on the battle field. Alder sent out a shining silver helmet with jousting sticks, staring at Steven menacingly. Steven smirked as his Pokemon stomped the ground. The crowd gasped in awe of the creature's power, eagerly awaiting its first attack. Steven's mighty Pokemon hulked in front of him, metallic blue reflecting the sun's rays in a beautiful display of colour. Here it was. Unmovable, unbeatable…Metagross. Across the field, Alder gritted his teeth. He knew that this wouldn't be as simple as the last battle. Steven was too smart to let it happen again. But Escavalier had proved itself before. And Alder was confident he would do so again.

"Metagross! Let's get this started with a Flash Cannon!" Steven's command echoed around the stadium as Metagross fired a blinding beam at Escavalier. Alder knew that it wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, so he went on the defensive. "Escavalier, use Iron Defense!" Escavalier crossed its jousting sticks and flashed dark grey just milliseconds before the energy beam hit him. The beam exploded against the rock solid Defense, blinding the crowd and the two trainers. Alder grunted in admiration of the strength of Metagross' Flash Cannon. It would be extremely difficult to beat. The light died as suddenly as it had appeared, Escavalier smoking from the aftermath of the attack. Steven stood with a huge grin plastered on his face. Metagross would not be beaten.

"Call it off now, Alder! Your defeat is imminent, my friend." Alder tensed his jaw, angered by the taunt. "Steven, while I still have even one Pokemon left, this battle will never be over!"

"Your funeral!" Steven laughed at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright! My turn now! Escavalier, use Slash!" Escavalier hurtled towards Metagross, its left spear aimed towards Metagross' body. "Aim for the front right leg!" Escavalier aimed downwards and struck Metagross in the leg…but just glanced off of it!

"Metagross! Use Scary Face and hold Escavalier close!" Metagross gave Escavalier a menacing look, using its front legs to drag it in close to his face. Escavalier was held tight, fear consuming it as it stared back into the furious red eyes.

"METAGROSS! USE A HYPER BEAM TO END THIS!" From no more than a foot away, Metagross released a burning rainbow light from the steel X on its face. Escavalier was blasted straight out his grip and back past Alder, crashing and falling ten metres behind its trainer.

"Escavalier! Are you alright?!" Alder asked his friend, concern written in every line of the aged face. Escavalier's armour was dented and twisted, battle scars from the mighty blast. Back with Steven, Metagross was exerting deep, low breathes to recover from the Hyper Beam.

"Meeeetagross…Meeeetagross." Steven smirked slightly. No Pokemon could face such an attack from that range without feinting. His victory was near. Or so he thought.

"Escavalier! Use rest." Somewhere deep inside Escavalier's mind, the command receptor kicked into gear. Escavalier fell asleep instantly. Steven blew through his teeth in annoyance. Because of Hyper Beams restoration process, he would need to wait before launching his next attack. The two trainers stood with their eyes darting between their own Pokemon and the opponent's. The crowd leaned forward in eagerness, waiting to see who would recover quickest. Normally it would be assumed that Metagross would, as Hyper Beam only needed a short time to recover. But Escavalier's dents had started to straighten out with a crinkling, popping sound, just as Metagross was breathing easier. Suddenly, Escavalier shook itself awake, revitalised from the Hyper Beam. Steven's eyes widened. Never had a Pokemon recovered that quickly to Metagross' Hyper Beam! It just wasn't possible. And how did Escavalier reawaken that quickly? Alder was laughing now, arms raised to the crowd.

"I bet you're wondering how that worked so magnificently quick Steven?" Steven bit his lip, confusion on his face. Then just as quickly, comprehension dawned on his young face, a wry smile in place.

"Would I be correct in thinking Escavalier was holding a Chesto berry?" Alder beamed at the former Hoenn champion. He still had a lot to learn.

"Well done Steven! I see you're familiar with your berries then…well this brings us back to square one, old friend." Steven glanced down at Metagross, the smirk creeping back onto his face.

"It would appear so…go ahead, take the honours." Alder inclined his head.

"With pleasure…Escavalier! Use Ariel Ace and fly behind him!" Escavalier flew into the air and cannoned towards Metagross, hitting it in the middle of the face and flipping over the bulky metal creature.

"Now use Iron Head!" Escavalier jumped up and flashed dark grey, smashing its helmet against Metagross in a brutal attack. Metagross staggered forward from the attack, a scrape in the back of its armour. Steven had been quietly observing this, watching for the weakness. With a sudden grin, he had found it.

"Metagross! Use Metal Claw with your back left leg!" Metagross raised its back leg and slashed the claws from its wide metal foot against the side of Escavalier's helmet. It barely scratched him. But Steven was grinning still. Quickly catching on, Alder's command rang out through the roaring crowd.

"ESCAVALIER! Use Ariel Ace and return to my side!" Escavalier shot across the top of Metagross' body again, slicing his jousting sticks into the metal body as he went. Metagross growled a low warning. Across the battle field, Steven smirked in appreciation of Alder's forethought.

"Smart move, Alder. Good to see that you CAN teach an old dog new tricks." Alder's booming laugh rang out in the open in appreciation of the joke.

"Well I don't have another Chesto berry for recovery this time!"

"Good! Metagross! Use Meteor Mash!" Steven yelled, right hand pointed at Alder.

"Alright Escavalier! Defend it with Iron Head!" The two Pokemon flew towards each other, Escavalier with its head lowered and Metagross with its front right leg raised. Cheers erupted all over the stadium as the two Pokemon came closer and closer. With a ringing clash, Metagross' clawed foot came pounding forward into Escavalier's helmet visor, denting it inwards.

"Escavalier! Use Struggle Bug!" Alder commanded and Escavalier responded, thrashing around with its spears. Countless echoes of steel on steel ruptured the cheering, forcing people to cover their ears. Metagross took a beating, but Steven had an ace up his sleeve.

"Metagross! Use Psychic and hold Escavalier!" The hulking metal creature started glowing with a bright pink aura, covering its whole body in seconds. And then the same happened to Escavalier, the thrashing rapidly stopping as it was held tight. Across the field, Alder started to panic.

"Hold still Escavalier! Don't fight it!" The command was little needed…Escavalier could not move anyway. The two former champions both new that their timing would have to be crucial for their next attack. If Alder called his move early, Metagross would finish Escavalier with its Hyper Beam. If Steven called it early, Escavalier would dodge the attack and finish Metagross. Tension filled the audience, silencing them as they craned their necks to see better. In the middle of the stadium, the two trainers stood tensed, waiting for the other to call the attack. Suddenly, Alder shouted a command. "USE IRON DEFENSE ESCAVALIER! BRACE YOURSELF!" As soon as Alder had spoken, Steven had ordered a quiet command. The pink aura dissipated rapidly as the scraped and bruised Metagross released a second rainbow energy beam. The Hyper Beam blasted into Escavalier, who had crossed its jousting sticks and was flashing dark grey once more. The collision seemed to last forever, the trainers tensing so they showed white knuckles. And then it faded…and Escavalier continued to stand. Steven released a cry of shock and anger. Now this stupid bug had withstood his most powerful attack. Twice! It was impossible. Alder was chuckling quietly, impressed with the sheer power Steven was able to exert from his Pokemon.

"You truly are a worthy opponent for my return to battling Steven! I have thoroughly enjoyed this, old friend." Steven looked up, a familiar smirk returning to his handsome face.

"And I am honoured to be here with you Alder." Amidst the adrenaline of the battle, the former champions met eyes and nodded, an understanding passing between them.

"It appears you have won this round, Steven." Added Alder conversationally. While at first it had endured, the battle had taken its toll on Escavalier, the armoured bug dropping to the floor, bruised and defeated. The official ran back onto the battlefield.

"ESCAVALIER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! METAGROSS WINS!" The crowd was considerably quieter at the result of this battle. Everyone was here to see Alder win, as they had expected he would. But now there was an unmistakable uneasiness in the crowd. The fact was, they weren't used to seeing a trainer best their legendary champion. Alder, however, had expected this loss. Metagross was a very hard opponent to finish, especially without a type advantage. But this battle had still served the purpose of bringing it down to the final round. Alder laughed out loud, echoing through the seats and jostling the crowd back into support as they erupted into a manic cheering, shouting their champion forward.

"AL-DER! AL-DER! AL-DER!" Steven whistled in appreciation. The Unova people sure where supportive. Smiling, he brought Metagross back into his Poke-ball.

"You fought brilliantly, Metagross." Steven said privately to the closed Poke-ball. Alder had returned Escavalier to its Poke-ball, his last Pokemon clasped in his hand. This was it. The last round. The crowd, re-energised by their champion, quietened their cheering down to a fever of anticipation. The official looked between the two trainers and checked his watch.

"Trainers! Are you ready for the final round?" Alder and Steven nodded simultaneously, tensed and back to business.

"Very well then…the battle stands even, both of you having won a round. The person who wins this round will be declared the victor…in 3…2…1…BEGIN!"

**BREAK**

Ash pursed his lips, looking at the waiting Pokemon. After receiving his invitation to the Championship, Ash had decided his team would need a severe remodel. All the other tournaments, his stubbornness to use only the Pokemon he had caught in that region…none of that mattered for this tournament. He wanted to pick the very best team he could. The chance to compete in The Centurion Championship would not come again in his lifetime.

"What do you think, Professor?" He was at Professor Oak's laboratory, where his Pokemon were kept when not on hand. Professor Oak had taken measures to keep Ash's Pokemon in top shape, some of them had even evolved. For the championship, Ash wanted a well-rounded team, the one that would give him the best chance of success. But Oak thought that there was something that should be just as important.

"Ash, of all the Pokemon you have, which do you put the most faith in?" Ash raised his eyes to meet the Professor's, looking at his friends in a new light. And none more so than a large orange dragon with a flame tipped tail. Charizard was by far his most reliable companion. It had beaten countless foes and held no fear in battle. Charizard had even beaten the legendary ice bird, Articuno. It was a no-brainer, really.

"Charizard! You're definitely coming with me!" Said Ash, a grin plastered on his face.

"Chaarrrizaard!" Roared the Dragon, Professor Oak handing Ash his Poke-ball. Obviously including Pikachu, that made two down. Now to cover the two other mains, water and grass. Snivy? He worked well with Snivy, and she was fast – really fast. Or perhaps Torterra? Torterra may not have been his most powerful, but he had proved himself on numerous occasions. Bayleef? Bulbasaur? No. Finally, Ash came to rest on an old friend. Perhaps his most powerful after Charizard, Sceptile was another with a legendary under his belt. In the Lily of The Valley Conference, Sceptile had beaten Tobias' legendary Darkrai. Another easy choice.

"Sceptile, I'd like you to join me." Ash spoke directly too Sceptile, their eyes locked in understanding. The other grass Pokemon backed away, leaving the path clear for Sceptile to move forward.

"Sssssceptile!" Ash grinned. Now he had three. He was surprised at how easy this was.

"Ash, think carefully for your water Pokemon. Some have changed since you first started with them." Professor Oak interjected, passing Ash Sceptile's Poke-ball.

"How so, Professor?" Oak had a playful smile around the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, a brown blur accelerated towards Ash, knocking him down.

"Buizel?! Wait! You're a Floatzel now?" Floatzel hoped off of Ash, looking noble and fast. Buizel had always shown the sort of fighting spirit and determination that Ash valued in his Pokemon. His speed would be a valuable addition to his team.

"What'dya say Floatzel? Are you ready to get back into action buddy?" Floatzel spun around on its tail, water spurting from his feet, soaking Ash, Professor Oak and all the surrounding Pokemon. Ash started roaring with laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes! You're in buddy!" Oak brushed water off of his shoulders and face, handing Ash another Poke-ball.

"Last two Ash, pick carefully." And here came the hard part. Who to trust? There were so many of his friends to choose from. Perhaps Krookodile? Or Donphan? A flying type would help too, but who to pick? Staraptor?

"Who would you choose, Professor?" Oak looked shocked. It was unusual for Ash too ask for help, especially when it came to Pokemon training.

"Swellow. His win to loss ratio is bested only by Charizard and Sceptile. Not even Pikachu has a record as strong as Swellow does." Ash nodded thoughtfully, Swellow swooping down from a nearby tree. He landed on Ash's arm, his trainer stroking its sleek, black feathers.

"It's time to show the world what we're made of Swellow. I'll be happy to have you back with me!"

Ash caught the fourth Poke-ball absentmindedly. He had already begun looking for his last team member. And he knew exactly who he wanted.

"Snorlax!" The massive creature was asleep behind the rest of the Pokemon, Oshawott and Pignite playing on top of its soft belly. Ash laughed. The only problem he had ever had with Snorlax? Waking him up.

"SNORLAX! WAKE UP!" The floor rumbled as Oshawott and Pignite came tumbling down, annoyed looks on their faces as the bulky form of Snorlax surfaced from behind the other Pokemon. All humour aside, Snorlax was a mighty Pokemon. Few had bested it, simply because of the amount it could endure. Ash walked over and grinned up at his friend.

"I know it's been a long time Snorlax, but now we're going to finish what we started!" Snorlax roared into the air.

"SNORRRRRRRRLAX!" Ash laughed again. He had his team now. Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Floatzel, Swellow, and Snorlax. It felt…right. He would go into the Championship with high hopes. His last Adventure, had just begun.

**BREAK**

It was cold. He liked it in the cold. The cold was the truth, because the truth was that life was harsh. Harsh like ice. Where was he exactly? Deep inside a mountain, sitting upon a throne built of smooth marble. Stupid design really, he thought to himself. It might look nice, might show his power with its exquisite carvings, but it was just about the most uncomfortable thing he had ever sat on. The mountain was a massive connection of tunnels and caves. It was here that he had set up his resistance. The resistance people were all like him. Poor, broken, empty. All because of one man. Jeremi Ling. Sinnoh billionaire and CEO of the stadium building company Verdant. Oh how the media made him look like royalty. It was enough to make him sick. The common people didn't have a clue about the REAL Jeremi Ling. No, nobody did. But they would. Iron double doors cashed open as two men wearing balaclavas dragged a squirming woman forward, AK-47 assault rifles in their free hands. They marched up to the throne and threw the girl at the foot, bowing deeply.

"Lord Armel, the girl you asked for." The icy leader stood from his marble throne. He was tall. Almost two metres tall. His figure was slim but had a certain sturdiness to it. Swirling black tattoos of suns, stars and moons covered his face and hands, the only skin that was shown. He wore a black suit, contrasting heavily with long, fiery red hair that was held in a ponytail. Strange, how someone so cold had such warm hair. But the most interesting part was the eyes. Cold, harsh, piercing. The left was gold. The right was purple. He was Armel, lord supreme of Higareth. Well, what remained of Higareth. Thanks to the wretched Jeremi Ling. The two men who had brought the girl in remained bowing, waiting to be dismissed. Armel's command was total.

"Leave us." He spoke quietly, the voice cutting the silence like a hot knife through butter. The two men instantly retreated back out the doors, shutting them quietly.

"Do you know who I am?" Armel's voice was dangerously silky, each word deliciously spoken in a rich, yet somehow cold tone. The girl looked up. She was blonde and was remarkably beautiful, despite several cuts and bruises on her face. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No matter. You will. Jeremi always did like to keep his pets ignorant." The blonde girl was shaking with fear. What did he want with her?

"In three weeks' time…The Centurion Championship will open for the first time in fifty years. The biggest opportunity young Jeremi has ever had. His stadium designs will be used in the greatest tournament this world offers. It is a perfect opportunity. You see, Jeremi is not the man people believe him to be. No, he is not the smiling, happy person that you know him as. He is a lying, cheating, despicable piece of vermin. We lost everything because of him. Everything."

The girl looked up again. The man seemed to be talking more to himself than her. Then why was she here? To listen to him preach his hatred of Jeremi?

"Jeremi took everything from us. Now…now we will do the same to him." The girl shivered, thinking about what this could mean. Finally, when she had her thoughts together, she spoke.

"And what makes you think Jeremi will go down so easy?" Armel whipped around, staring deep into the girl's eyes. It was like he was looking into your soul, not just your eyes.

"I don't plan on letting him go down easily…quite the opposite actually. The more repercussions, the better."

"Are you going to kill him?" Asked the Girl. Armel looked deeper into her soul. A smile crept onto his face.

"Yes. But not before he has burnt. Not before he has suffered as we have. And then, when he begs for death…yes, I will kill him."

**Author's notes:**

**Review and subscribe plz. Cheers cobbas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had always enjoyed traveling. Whether it be just locally, or even internationally, one never knew what adventures lay ahead. But this time, there was something…different. Friends. He had always had his friends with him. This time, he was on his own. Pikachu nudged his chin. Well, he thought with a smile, he was never on his own.

"Pikaachuuu."

"I know buddy. And it'll never change." Ash said, fondling the yellow mouse behind its ears. The southern countryside of Kanto was a vibrant, green land. Massive trees numbered in the thousands and wild Pidgey and Spearow called their songs through the air as they darted through the branches. In all of his travels, from Johto through to Kalos, nothing would ever compare to home. So diverse. So beautiful. So lonely. The smile was wiped clear from his face. All his friends kept in touch, but it just wasn't the same. He was secluded, down in Pallet Town. He wasn't angry, no, quite the opposite in fact. He wanted that life, the one where he could just relax with his Pokemon. Well, he had thought he wanted that life.

_Maybe I'm just not that sort of person._

The thought struck him hard. What if he couldn't settle down? Was his brain trying to tell him something?

Suddenly, a piercing male voice penetrated his mind.

"Hey! Earth to Ketchum! Over here you numb skull!"

Ash whipped around to see a brunette boy waving at him from twenty metres back.

"Gary Oak. I never thought I'd see the day you returned to Pallet Town."

Gary came jogging down the hill, a grin lighting up his handsome features.

"Hey! How you been man? Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pikaaachuuu." The yellow mouse jittered happily on Ash's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Gary? I thought you were researching something in Unova?" Ash clasped hands with his old rival, grinning as well.

"Well I was! And then…" Gary swung a backpack off of his shoulder and rummaged around for a few seconds, "…I got this." He held up a small mahogany box, with the words "Strength, Power &amp; Strategy" engraved upon the lid. It was unmistakable. Ash pulled his box out from his pocket and held it up.

"So you got picked too." Gary said, swapping boxes with Ash.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it! Remember when we were kids? There used to be a fair that came to town, the whatch-ya-ma-call-it brothers." Ash started to explain.

"You mean the Jarred brothers fair?" Replied Gary, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's the one. Anyway, they used to have that story teller-"

"- That creepy guy with the missing leg?"

"Yeah, wore a pink hat with a Fearow feather."

"Right, I'm with ya now. Go on." Nodded Gary, Comprehension dawning on his face.

"Well yeah, he used to tell us a story about The Centurion Championship! That one about the very first tournament." Ash looked excitedly at Gary, some of the youth returning to his voice.

"Oh yeah! How the winner had his opponent executed, right?" Gary asked, zipping his bag shut and swinging it back over his shoulder. Ash and Gary exchanged boxes again before the two former rivals fell into step together.

"Yep, that's the one. Lucky we don't play by the same rules today. Well, lucky for you that is." Ash sniggered as Gary punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ashy-boy."

"You couldn't if you tried, I've seen you fight before."

"Hey, that guy would have squashed anyone!" Gary said defensively, jabbing his left index finger at Ash.

"Yeah, probably." Ash laughed at the thought of it. It had been three years ago in the Johto region. They had been at a harvest festival, and Gary had gotten hungry. The hotdog he had purchased had been the last one the stall had. A rather large gentlemen was less than impressed and had demanded Gary hand over his hotdog. Gary had promptly told the man where to go and scoffed the whole hotdog. A scuffle broke out, and the man crushed Gary before Ash and Brock pulled their friend outside hitting distance.

"So how long have you been back from Unova for?" Ash asked, curiosity hitting him again.

Gary pursed his lips and looked upwards.

"Two weeks? I got back on a Friday, todays a Wednesday…so yeah, nearly two weeks."

"What exactly where you doing over there?"

"I'm not allowed to say, Ash, it's classified." He said with a smug grin. Ash rolled his eyes.

"You can tell me. I keep secrets really well!" Now it was Gary's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, just like you kept the secret about that Pidgey crapping on me at fifth grade camp. And that time you told EVERYONE about me coming back for Gramps' birthday. Oh, and no to mention the time-"

"-Yeah, yeah, whatever! I get it. But seriously, I've become a lot more mature since then!" Ash pleaded. Gary smirked.

"Well, if you insist…" Ash punched the air in victory, eliciting a snigger from his friend.

"Oh yeah, real mature."

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" Gary nodded, the smile being replaced with a serious look.

"Okay, I know we joked about it before, but you seriously can't tell anyone about this."

Ash nodded his understanding.

"Okay, so you know how I moved to Sinnoh and was working with Professor Rowan?"

Again, Ash nodded.

"Well, he's really interested in legendary Pokemon. Particularly their origins," Pikachu tilted his head slightly, his mouth open.

"Sinnoh is a great place for research. You know, the main difference you find from the other regions with the legendary Pokemon stories, are the link ups. Take Hoenn for example. The stories people have, they contradict one another. One might say that the legendary dragon Rayquaza is a hundred metres long, whilst another might say its small enough to fit in a bus. Or one account will tell of Kyorgre swimming peacefully, while others say it's a vicious creature. But anyway, you get the picture. So when reports came that two new dragons had been spotted around Mt Coronet, we naturally wanted to investigate. What we found astounded us. Now, the first report made us think it was a misidentification. It was from some spaced out farmer on the outskirts of Eterna City. We didn't think much of it. But then the second one came. And then the third. The reports just kept coming, Professor Rowan said he'd never seen so many sightings in one month. All exactly the same. Two dragons, a huge black one that spat lightning, and a huge white one that spewed fire. Sound familiar?" Ash nodded instantly.

"Reshiram and Zekrom." Gary returned the nod in confirmation.

"Exactly. Professor Rowan was confused. Legendary Pokemon do not leave their native regions. It just doesn't happen. But you can't ignore the evidence, Reshiram and Zekrom had taken it upon themselves to enter Sinnoh. It disrupts the natural order." Ash twisted his face in confusion.

"What were they doing there?" Gary shrugged, lifting his hands up.

"We still don't know. That's why we went to Unova. Professor Rowan wanted confirmation."

"And?"

"Nothing. Reshiram and Zekrom hadn't been seen for nearly a month. Coincidently, the sightings in Sinnoh started at the time the sightings in Unova stopped. See the pattern here? But there was something else. Professor Rowan contacted Professor Juniper once we got to Unova. She had some rather astounding data. Now, there hadn't been any reports of Reshiram and Zekrom, but there had been a report of an unfamiliar creature in the skies. A huge bird with rainbow wings."

"Ho-Oh was in Unova?" Ash interjected quickly.

"Yep. And it was throwing everything out of whack. You see, the legendary Pokemon are what keep the order in their respective regions. They keep the peace. Take two out of the equation and the effects are astronomical. People start to worry, Pokemon become uneasy. It's just no good for anyone."

"This doesn't make any sense though. What would Ho-Oh be doing in Unova? And what are Reshiram and Zekrom doing in Sinnoh?" Gary shrugged again.

"We don't know. I was scheduled to return home when I received my invitation to the Championship. I didn't even want to come."

"You're kidding right!? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Gary!" Ash looked at Gary in exasperation. But his friend had an odd look on his face.

"I'm worried, Ash. Everything works to keep this world in balance. Personally, and Professor Rowan thinks I'm correct, I believe we're in for a hell of a shock soon."

"Why? Surely it can't do too much damage for the legendary Pokemon to be in different regions."

"It's not that, Ash. It's the reactions of the native legendries. Dialga and Palkia will not tolerate Reshiram and Zekrom being in their region for much longer. When they finally snap, it's gonna be extremely dangerous for anyone unlucky enough to be around them. That's why you can't tell anyone. If people think there is trouble, they panic. We can't let the public know what's going on just yet." Ash thought about it. The power that Dialga and Palkia had clashing with the black and white dragons could tear the region apart.

"Wow. I guess you're right." The two fell into silence as they continued down the winding path. Ash looked sideways at Gary. His face was set in a frown, brow furrowed and lips pursed. It was really worrying him.

"C'mon, I'm sure Professor Rowan and Professor Juniper will sort it out." Gary shook himself from his thoughts.

"Let's hope so…" Ash decided it was time to change the subject.

"So why the sudden leap back into battling?" Gary looked up, a smile creeping back onto his face.

"Actually, it came from an unlikely source."

"Who?" Ash asked, curiosity piqued.

"Cynthia." Gary said simply. Ash whistled in appreciation.

"What were you doing talking with her? She's the Sinnoh champion!"

"Not anymore. She stepped down. We met through Professor Rowan, she was part of our research team." Gary explained, checking the time on his watch.

"Who does that put on the top then?" Ash was intrigued by this. Since when was Cynthia known to back down from a challenge?

"Some kid called Jacob. He's the youngest trainer to ever get the title, just turned nineteen three months back."

"Some nineteen year old beat Cynthia?" Ash asked incredulously. Gary raised his right index finger.

"No, he beat the elite four. Cynthia stepped down. So in a way, he hasn't really won it." Ash nodded his head, imagining what this trainer must be like to beat the elite four at nineteen.

"Anyway, how did this get you back into training?" Ash realised that they had strayed from the main question.

"We had a battle up in Unova. It was…amazing. She battles like no one I've ever seen before." Gary grinned as he gazed into the distance, reminiscing. Ash got the inkling that there was something more to this.

"She's not bad on the eyes either, aye?" Teased Ash. Gary smirked, blushing.

"No, she is not." Ash gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Getting in with champions, Gary! Moving up in the world!" Gary laughed out loud, knocking Ash away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up spas. And how about you? Where's Misty? Or May? Or is it Dawn? Oh, or is it Iris?" Now Ash went red, opening and closing his mouth at each interjection.

"Hey! They're just friends." Gary nodded his head sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sure. I definitely do believe you."

"Ah, come off it!" Ash shook his head, smiling. Gary glanced sidelong at him. Once, he never would have dreamed of walking side by side with Ash, exchanging banter like they had all those years ago. But here they were.

"Where are we actually going?" Asked Gary. Ash turned to his friend, exasperation written on his face.

"So you came all this way to find me, and you didn't even know where you were going?" Gary stiffened, scratching his head.

"Gramps told me you were heading to Viridian City! He said if I hurried I'd run into you." Ash shook his head.

"So if you HADN'T of found me, you wouldn't be going to The Centurion Championship." Gary was trying and failing to scratch a spot in the middle of his back.

"Yeah, I'll admit it probably wasn't my smartest move."

"Well, we spend the night in Viridian City and tomorrow morning we get on a plane to go to who knows where. I think it's some place near Sinnoh." Ash replied, pulling his invitation out of his pocket. It was a week onwards from when he had received his message, and Jeremi Ling had mailed him the instructions for his arrival at the Championship.

"So how do we know where to go?" Gary inquired, looking at the instructions over Ash's shoulder. Pikachu was craning his small neck as well, not that he could understand what was on the small white sheet.

"Pikaaa."

"He says not to worry about that. Someone will find us so long as we get to the airport by 11.00 am."

Gary shrugged.

"One less thing to worry about I guess. Left or right?" The two trainers had reached a fork in the road. Ash veered left.

"Left it is then." Gary said, trailing behind slightly.

"Know anyone else competing?" The thought struck Ash suddenly. If he and Gary were in the top thirty two trainers, there were surely some of their friends competing also.

"Well, Cynthia is. She received hers the same day I got mine. Professor Rowan practically had to order her to go to the Championship. I don't think she cares for titles much, but like you said, it's a once in a life time opportunity." Ash nodded. It felt like he'd done that a lot today.

"Well I know someone who will be there for sure."

"Who?" Gary was curious now. Apart from Cynthia, he hadn't given the first thought to his opponents.

"I'll give you a hint. Tall, wears lots of capes, really cool hair. Rhymes with dragon."

"Lance?" Gary asked, already knowing the answer. Ash nodded in confirmation.

"Lance."

**BREAK**

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower on the ice!" The call was lost on the roaring icy wind as a tall man with a billowing cape marched through the blizzard. A huge orange dragon was roaring flame on the icy ground, melting it to provide a clear path. Lance was freezing. It was never this cold up in Kanto or Johto.

_Bloody Sinnoh weather_. He thought to himself. He was in northern Sinnoh, investigating a strange sighting a few kilometres from Snowpoint city. How anyone was stupid enough to live in conditions like this he had no idea. A fellow champion had asked him to come. Cynthia had seemed really distressed when she first called him. The white dragon, Reshiram, had been spotted in northern Sinnoh. As a legendary dragon master, Lance had been called in to help with the on-field investigation. So far, all that had entailed was freezing his ass off in three feet of snow. Truth be told, Lance had relished the chance to investigate this case. Indigo Plateau had become boring. Lance could not remember the last time someone had actually posed a challenge to him, so he was confident his title would remain safe for the time being. And besides, a legendary Pokemon? He could spare a few weeks for that. But not in the cold though. He shivered, pulling his clothes tighter around himself. Why was Reshiram even around Snowpoint? He was a fire dragon, surely he would be near a warmer area. Also, it would be easy to mistake a large white shape in a blizzard for something it wasn't.

_Fwoooh_

_Fwoooh_

_Fwoooh_

Lance froze. It was unmistakable. Wing-beats. Big, wing-beats. He looked around wildly, but all he could see was snow. Moisture clung to his head and neck.

_How am I sweating in weather like this?_ He became confused rapidly. How indeed was he sweating in -20 degrees? He wiped his brow. It wasn't sweat. It was water. Melted snow, to be precise. Lance noticed for the first time that the blizzard had died down. In fact, it had started to become hot, really hot. And that's when Lance saw it. Hovering not ten metres in front of him was a majestic dragon, completely white. A long, wispy mane of hair extended from its noble head. The wingspan was huge, blocking out anything behind it from view. And the heat, the heat was radiating from its body. Snow was melting rapidly around them, soaking his clothes before quickly drying them in a bizarre sensation that left him warm and content. So it was true. Reshiram was in Sinnoh. Lance swallowed. In all his time, he had never been this close to a legendary. It was so…magnificent.

It was over so quickly that Lance wasn't even sure it had happened. One minute, the huge white dragon had towered over him, the next it was gone. But it had happened. His dry clothes were evidence. Charizard was looking at his trainer with a curios expression.

"Charizaaardddd?" Lance looked at his companion seriously.

"Yes, it was real. You felt it too, didn't you?" Lance selected a Poke-ball from his belt, releasing a second Pokemon. This one was an ancient looking dinosaur with large grey wings.

"Aerodactyl, trace the scent." Aerodactyl flew around the clearing Reshiram had left, circling up and down. It landed in the middle, looking around and at itself, confused.

"It's alright. He's long gone now anyway." Lance walked towards Aerodactyl and stroked his snout. The hulking grey creature thought it had let its trainer down.

"Hey, don't worry. You did your best, old friend." Aerodactyl returned to his Poke-ball before Lance unclipped his phone from his belt. He dialled the number quickly.

"_Hello?_"

"This is Lance. You're right…they have come."

"_This isn't good…I was hoping I was wrong. So the legendary Pokemon sense it too."_

"It would appear so. What's our next move?"

"_I don't know…get back to base, we have much to discuss."_

"Indeed. I'll make the arrangements tonight...as of right now, everyone is an enemy."

"_Yes. Trust no one. We have a chance to stop this before it gains momentum."_

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"_Yes. Promise me you won't tell anyone…not even Rowan or Cynthia."_

"I'm not a good liar."

"_Then don't speak at all. They will try to shut it down once they realise the threat it brings."_

"And I'm not entirely sure they would be wrong. It's dangerous."

"_You know as well as I do that we need this opportunity to take him out."_

"The lives you will put at risk to draw him out…it feels wrong."

"_This is Armel we are talking about. We cannot afford to let him remain hidden-."_

"I know who he is! I know what he has done!"

"_Then I am sure you understand why we cannot allow this opportunity to slip! He will make his move at the tournament, and we will finish this once and for all when he does."_

"Does Jeremi know?"

"_He knows what he needs too. This isn't safe. We will discuss this further when you have returned to base. Goodbye."_

The phone went dead, Lance clipping it back onto his belt. The truth was, he was only partially here on Cynthia's request. He had a far more important matter to attend to. It just so happened that the two overlapped. It was happening. For the first time in over a thousand years, the legendary Pokemon were on the move again. They knew what was coming, and it was extremely dangerous. Lance had the uneasy feeling that mankind were meddling in something that was not of their concern. And Armel was at the centre of everything. He had to be stopped, and as much as he hated to admit it, the tournament was the perfect way to draw him out. Especially the venue. The ruins of Higareth. The true ruler of Higareth would show his hand soon. And then, then things would become interesting.

**BREAK**

"Finish it with Iron Tail, Aggron!" Steven yelled his command and the huge black and white Pokemon swung his tail with a force so powerful it knocked Alder's Conkeldurr into the side of the arena.

"CONKELDURR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! AGGRON WINS!" An official declared, raising a flag towards Steven. The crowd was stunned. After an intense battle, Conkeldurr had landed three successive Mach Punches, draining it of its power. Aggron had somehow managed to survive the beating, and the result was Alder's loss. Steven recalled Aggron to its Poke-ball. It had been one of the most satisfying victories of his career, regardless of whether it was an official battle or not. Striding quickly across the field, Alder thrust his hand out.

"Well battled, Steven! I can see why you held onto your title for so long!" The two former champion's grasped hands, Steven returning the Unova legends grin.

"Thank you, Alder. It truly has been an honour welcoming you back into the battling world."

Alder laughed, releasing the younger man's hand.

"Someday we will have to have a re-match."

"I'll look forward to it." The two trainers nodded simultaneously and retreated out of the tunnels directly behind them. Alder was headed for home. He had forgotten the strain that battling put on his body. It had been part of why he had quit in the first place.

"Excuse me sir? Do you have a minute?" Alder whipped around. A short, fat man in a purple suit stood nervously clutching a briefcase.

"Umm, I guess." Alder stammered. The entry tunnels were off limits to the public. What could this man want?

"I'm here on Jeremi Lings behalf. We would like to invite you to participate in The Centurion Championship." Alder raised an eyebrow.

"The Centurion Championship hasn't been around for decades. They cancelled it." The purple suited man shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, it was cancelled fifty years ago. But now we believe that the time is ripe for a revival. And a prestigious entry like yourself would help attract some decent opposition." Alder rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day The Centurion Championship was re-instated. Much less did I think I would ever compete! But if it really is happening, I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!" Alder laughed out loud and put an arm around the short man's shoulders, pulling him in close. The purple suit squirmed his way free.

"Yes, quite so. Here." He had clipped open his briefcase and taken a shiny Mahogany box from it. The words "Pride, Joy and Truth" were inscribed upon the lid. Alder took the box and examined it closely.

"I'm Greg by the way. Greg Stevens." Greg Stevens held out his hand. Alder grasped Greg's hand firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Stevens."

"So you will attend then?" Asked Greg, clipping his briefcase back up. Alder nodded, entranced by the box.

"Definitely."

"We will contact you tomorrow at your house. Please be ready to depart at 2.00 pm tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure." Alder started walking back down the tunnel, examining the boxes interior now.

"Oh, and Alder?" Alder half turned backwards.

"Yes?"

"Good luck in tournament. You will need it." In the opposite entry tunnel, Steven had just nodded his agreement to attend as well.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading.**

**BatmanTheAutobot signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

The wooden door of the log cabin crashed open with a thud, Lance staggering in from the momentum. A fireplace flared brightly and the silent room was punctured by roaring, icy wind. An old man wearing glasses in a blue sweater vest and grey pants turned around from the fireplace where he was warming his hands.

"Lance! What did you find m'boy?" The dragon master forced the door shut and hung his cape on a hook, not looking at the Pokemon Professor.

_Just a huge white dragon that stopped a blizzard in a matter of seconds._

"Nothing. It's snowing too heavy to track anything in this sort of weather." Professor Rowan nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I am very sure you did your best. Come, stand near the fire, boy." Lance gratefully walked towards the fire, shivering heavily. The cabin was stationed at the base of Mount Coronet, used by Professor Rowan on his travels to the north side of the mountain. Rowan looked at Lance over the top of his glasses, concern evident on the aged face.

"Are you alright?" Lance looked up from the fire, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cold, Professor." Rowan nodded, but Lance knew he wasn't convinced.

"Mm. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Lance smiled tiredly.

"The only thing I need right now is cup of coffee."

"White with one, right?" Interjected a steady female voice.

Lance looked up. A tall blonde girl dressed in all black had emerged from a bedroom next to the fireplace. She flashed a grin at Lance, who smiled back.

"Right. Thank you, Cynthia."

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you being here it would be ME that had just frozen their ass off in a blizzard." Rowan shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nonsense." Cynthia snorted loudly.

"Yeah, right." The Pokemon Professor rolled his eyes before easing into a huge armchair. He wasn't the man he once was and these days, the cold weather of Snowpoint brought him discomfort.

"So what's our next move then?" Lance asked, leaning against the fireplace. Rowan stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I would have liked an account from someone I could trust, but the evidence is all there to suggest that Reshiram and Zekrom are here in Sinnoh. The question is, why?"

Cynthia handed Lance a mug of coffee and flopped down onto a patchy green couch.

"Whatever the reason is, Gary was right. Dialga and Palkia will not tolerate them for much longer." She said, eyes darting between Rowan and Lance. Lance looked up from the fire, a serious look on his face.

"Professor, what happens when a legendary Pokemon dies?" Rowan shifted uncomfortably.

"We can't say. There are no records of it ever happening. As far as we know, they are immortal."

"If Reshiram or Zekrom was to fall to Dialga or Palkia, what would the effects be?" Cynthia interjected, brow furrowed. Both champions stared intently at Rowan. If anyone would know, it would be him.

"It would throw the ecosystem disastrously astray. Reshiram and Zekrom are two parts of a whole. Without the other, they cannot exist. If Reshiram or Zekrom are slain, it will send Unova back into the ice age."

"Kyurem?"

"Precisely. Together, they can keep him in check. Alone? Never. Unova is already feeling the loss of their protectors. The people do not take notice of it, but their weather gets colder, it has started to snow in places where snow hasn't been seen for decades. Professor Juniper knows this, but she can do little to prevent it." The trio dropped into silence, lost in their own thoughts. It was getting worse.

"We need to act." Lance broke the silence abruptly, frustration growing inside of him. Rowan looked up, startled at the sudden outburst.

"And what do you suggest we do, exactly? We have no leads, we have no defined objective." Lance ran his hands through his hair, kicking the brick fireplace.

_Well for a start I could tell you that Reshiram is no more than a kilometre from here._

"I don't know!" The dragon master kicked a chair from the table and sat down backwards on it, leaning on the back rest. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at the temper outburst.

"You're tense." She said simply. Lance turned a sarcastic face on her, eyes wide.

"Gee, you don't say?" The Sinnoh champ smirked.

"Yes, I do say. And I think I can help you."

"Oh yeah? Please, enlighten me." Lance replied heavily. The blonde got up from the couch and entered her bedroom. Professor Rowan picked up a novel from a side table, leafing through to his bookmark. A minute later, Cynthia re-emerged holding a Poke-ball.

"Battle me." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Now?"

"Yes. Unless you're afraid of being shown up." The Indigo league champion shook his head slightly.

"No. I'm too tired." Cynthia snorted.

"Bullshit. You just don't want to see the mighty Kanto champion so easily bested by the Sinnoh champion."

"You're not the champion anymore." Interjected Professor Rowan, without even looking up from his book.

"With all due respect Professor, please shut up." Rowan nodded his head.

"But it is true that Sinnoh produce higher quality trainers than Kanto or Johto."

"Or continue with your speech Professor, you have some very valid points." Smiled Cynthia.

"I said no." Lance snapped.

"My god, let the boy rest." Said Rowan in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I don't think it's that professor. I think he's afraid of a REAL dragon. Garchomp would battle circles around Dragonite." Lance could take the taunt about being scared. The taunt that Sinnoh was a greater training region had touched a nerve, but he had kept that under control. But to dare challenge HIM to a battle of dragons? Never, never for a second, could Lance let that pass.

"You will quickly regret this."

**BREAK**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"There is only one airport in Viridian City! Where else could it possibly be?"

"Pikaachuuu." Ash and Gary squeezed through the crowded airport, busy suits bustling past on mobile phones.

"…Well you tell him to wait, Jim. This is a huge business opportunity!"

They had arrived the previous day at around sunset, soaked to the bone. The clear skies had rolled through to torrential rain about lunch time, drenching the two trainers. Now, they were up at the crack of dawn and into an airport.

"Where do we even go?!" Gary asked, exasperation written on his face. It had been a long day for Gary. Running three kilometres to catch up with Ash, dripping wet by lunchtime, an uncomfortable night in a dodgy hotel, up at an unreasonable time (with no breakfast), and now being pushed around an airport waiting for someone to find them.

"I don't know! No matter how many times you ask the question, the answer is gonna be the same every time!" Ash was craning his neck over the shoulders of the rushing people. He did not even know what he was looking for. Luckily for the former rivals however, there was already someone on their way.

"Ash! Gary!" They remained oblivious to her calls, looking around like lost sheep.

"ASH! GARY!" Still the empty headed boys aimlessly looked around. With a sigh of annoyance, the girl drew breath for a final shout.

"OI! ASH KETCHUM! GARY OAK! OVER HERE!"

"Ash, is that someone calling our names?" Gary asked, spinning around on the spot.

"YES!"

"Oh hey! Wait, no way! May?!"

"The one and only!" Ash and Gary threaded their way through the crowd towards the brunette. And Ash's jaw dropped.

"May! You, uh, you, uhh…how you been anyway?" It had been five years since he'd seen his friend. And she had grown up from a girl into a young woman in that time. No longer was a bandanna holding back her hair. It was shiny and well-kept at a short length, framing her pretty face. A small blue hat embroidered with a white plane perched on her head. Her body had formed the right curves in all the best places, and the short, tight fitting blue skirt and white button up shirt of a flight attendant helped draw attention to her figure. Dark leggings and blue high heels finished the outfit. Elegant, sophisticated, sexy.

"…dammm." Whispered Gary in Ash's ear. Lucky for the pair of them, the jostling people blocked the sound out.

"I've been great! As you can see, I have a new job now. Hi Pikachu!" May replied, scratching Pikachu on the head. The little yellow mouse jittered happily on his trainers shoulder.

"Pikaaachu!"

"Yeah, I see. What ever happened to being a coordinator?" Ash asked, confused. The May he knew would never have given up on her dream.

"It isn't practical, Ash. Contests have started to die down in popularity. I guess people would rather see trainers battle." Although she smiled, a shadow of regret passed her face as she spoke. Gary pushed in front of Ash, taking May's hand.

"May. How lovely to see you." The spiky haired trainer kissed her hand lightly. May giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit. Come on, we have to be at the terminal in ten minutes."

The three of them eased their way through the crowd, Gary managing to walk into a small kid.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I didn't see hi-OW!" Gary held his hands up in protection as the child's formidable mother beat at him with a massive red handbag. Eventually, May stepped in and smoothed the situation out, agreeing with the mother that young men these days had no decency and were a rotten generation.

"That Bitc-"

"You shouldn't have walked into her kid!" May said in annoyance. Gary shook his hands in frustration.

"The kid was like two feet tall! She should have him on a lead or something!" Ash, seeing May draw breath for a reply, decided to cut it off before it escalated.

"Cut it out guys!" May pouted and Gary stuck his tongue out.

"Are you eighteen or eight?" She snapped.

"Eight, but I read at a ten year old level." The girl rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself.

"You are such an idiot. Oh, come ON, we need to be there in five minutes!" May broke into a fast trot, the two former rivals jogging after her. Ash found himself directly behind May, in her short, tight blue skirt, occasionally riding up higher on her long, silky…

"Pikaaachuuu!" Pikachu accusingly said to Ash.

"I was not!" Whispered Ash to his shoulder, jogging onwards. Finally, the three arrived at the terminal. A short man in a purple suit with a massive beard called them over hurriedly.

"You're Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto, and you are Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Kanto?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yep. That'd be us."

"This way." He demanded briskly, taking them to a tunnel that exited the airport.

"You're late, so we'll have to go through the safety procedure as we walk. Okay, once you have taken your seat, do not leave it again until we reach altitude. In the event of a crash, please place the life vest found in your armrest on. Also, Jeremi Ling requests that no alcohol is to be served on the plane as he would like your wits about you upon arrival." They emerged from the opposite end of the tunnel, the man still prattling on about safety.

"Is THAT our plane?" Asked Gary incredulously. The Jet was sleek and elegant, shiny white with purple pin-striping. A man in a black suit awaited at the top of a folding white staircase.

"Yes. Billionaires spare no expense, Mr Oak." The heavily bearded man looked annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Now will you shut up and listen, or am I wasting my time?"

"You're wasting your time." Gary said, walking past him quickly. Ash followed quickly.

"Fine, whatever. What would I know, I'm just a safety instructor."

"Sorry! Didn't catch that one! Oh, ZZ Top called, they want their beards back!" Gary and Ash ran up the ladder. May elegantly strode up the stairs, the bearded man sneaking a quick peak up her skirt, whistling quietly. Inside the plane, Ash's jaw dropped.

"What!?"

"PIkachhhuu!?"

The plane was like a hotel room. A huge Plasma TV hung on the wall separating the cock pit from the main area, hooked up with numerous video game consoles. In place of the normally squishy seats that the usual planes had, large leather recliners sat. The side tables connected to the chairs were in actual fact fridges, filled with sweets, fruit, and drinks. The plane was completely empty.

"Please take your seats and buckle in, we are about to depart." A voice instructed over a loudspeaker. Ash and Gary hurried to two of the recliners at the very front, both opening the small fridges at the sides.

"This is unbelievable!" Said Ash, stuffing a large piece of chocolate into his mouth. Gary was prising a tub of ice-cream open with a spoon, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I know! It pays to be a billionaire." With a shout of victory, he plunged his spoon into the ice-cream, moaning in pleasure.

"This is amazing." He spoke through a large spoonful. May smiled at the two of them from the door.

"You two are so immature." She laughed and turned into the pilot's cockpit.

"Wait, you're coming?" May raised an eyebrow at Ash's question, hand on the frame of the open door.

"I work for Jeremi Ling. This is the jet I work on." She turned into it and shut the door.

"Wow. I wonder how that happened." Ash asked nobody in particular.

"Oh yeah, I'm really confused as to how a hot, fit young girl got a job as a flight attendant."

"What?" Ash whipped around quickly.

"Oh don't act like you don't see it! Your eyes practically dropped out your head when May bent over to pick up that kids bag. She is one fine looking woman." Ash blushed quickly.

"But she's my friend."

"She's my friend too. I still looked, and I will again." Said Gary, smirking. Ash punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"She's not a piece of meat ya know." Gary laughed.

"Did you look at the other flight attendants? Notice how their skirts go lower? She WANTS to show off. And as a guy, you shouldn't be complaining that she is!" Ash shifted uncomfortably. Somehow, the thought of all the male attention May was getting made him feel angry. Why? She was just a friend.

"Ah, forget it."

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

**BREAK**

"_The plane has departed, lord Armel."_

"Good. Is she in place?"

"_Yes my lord. Everything has been taken care of."_

"And what of Unova? Have my expectations been met?"

"_Yes my lord. He is unchecked. The people do not realise it yet."_

"Very well then. You have your orders. Do not disappoint me."

"_I will not fail you my lord. You have my word."_

"Excellent. In a few short days, everything we have worked so hard to achieve will be set in motion. All his efforts will be useless. No one will stop me this time. He will rise again."

**Author's Notes:**

**Please tell me someone gets the ZZ Top reference?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**BatmanTheAutobot signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**When you read the last part of the chapter, the part where the voice comes in, play this YouTube clip: watch?v=ZqpXrDuLqE0**

**Dem nostalgic childhood feels.**

**Enjoy!**

The blizzard roared around them as the two champions stood holding their Poke-balls. Cynthia, former Sinnoh champion, master Pokemon trainer, and Pokemon researcher. Lance, dragon master of the six regions, champion of Indigo Plateau. It truly was a battle for the ages. And the professor hadn't even bothered to go outside for it. He watched from a window, a large mug of coffee warming his hands.

"You still sure about this?" Cynthia yelled into the wind, smirking. Lance grinned at her from across the field. Cynthia had been right. A battle was exactly what he needed. A hard battle. Good competition was rarely found at Indigo Plateau. The Elite four, whilst immensely strong in their own ways, offered little in the form of decent battles to the dragon master. Cynthia would provide a welcome change to the normal opponents.

"Don't push me! Let's see what the former Sinnoh champion has to offer! Dragonite! Come forth to battle!" A huge orange dragon appeared above Lance, majestic and proud. It was far larger than any Dragonite Cynthia had previously seen. But Garchomp had beaten many opponents. Lance would prove no different.

"Garchomp! Show this Kanto loud mouth what a REAL dragon looks like!" With a blood curdling roar, Garchomp flew forward, claws bared in attack. Cynthia grinned at her creature. It was a truly terrifying beast.

"Ladies first!" Called Lance. Cynthia shook her head.

"Your courtesy has been your first mistake. Garchomp! Attack with Flamethrower!" The blue dragon roared a burning hot stream of fire from its large maw, melting the snow from the blizzard around it.

"Block it with Rock Slide, Dragonite!" Dragonite dove towards the floor and back-flipped, smashing his tail into the floor and sending a column of huge rocks high into the air. The stream of flame hit the rocks with a sizzling crack, Dragonite flying backwards from the heat, limps stretched and tensed. Cynthia, thinking quickly, yelled another command.

"Garchomp! Quick! Use Ariel Ace at those boulders!" Garchomp bulleted towards the rocks, impacting heavily with them. The boulders were hurled towards Dragonite at an alarming pace.

"Counter attack with Dragon Tail!" Lance yelled, pointing with his index finger. Dragonite spun in a circle as the rocks approached, slamming his tail into them to send them back towards Garchomp. Cynthia shouted into the wind.

"Block with Incinerate!" Garchomp sent a massive output of heat towards the rocks, vaporizing them. Lance grunted in appreciation. He was enjoying this.

"Not bad. For a Sinnoh trainer." Cynthia laughed into the blizzard.

"Not bad yourself! Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp torpedoed towards Dragonite, claws drawn back in preparation.

"Wait…" Lance said quietly to Dragonite. Lance and his Dragonite had developed a counter to Dragon Claw. Dragonite knew what to do, he just waited for the call. Garchomp flew closer. Dragonite tensed restlessly.

"Wait…wait…NOW!" Dragonite flew straight up into the air. Garchomp continued forwards and slashed at nothing. Lance Smirked.

"I guess you know what happens now!" Cynthia gritted her teeth, searching the skies. But Dragonite couldn't be found.

"Look all you want…you won't see it until it's already too late." Cynthia looked at Lance. He was right.

"Well perhaps ill just do this then. Garchomp! Use Sunny Day!" Beams of light punctuated the swirling white, highlighting a shining orange dragon diving from about thirty metres high.

"You've grown used to battling incompetent opposition, Lance." Lance looked at Cynthia steadily. Perhaps she was right.

"Dragonite! Use Thunder!" Dragonite beat his wings hard and a huge bolt of lightning flew out and struck Garchomp. Well, perhaps she was wrong.

"Garchomp isn't hurt by Electric attacks!"

"Who said my aim was to injure him? Dragonite! Use Sky Drop!" Dragonite fell into a dive again, flying towards Garchomp at a tremendous speed, wings, arms, and legs tucked and tail straight out behind it.

"Garchomp! Dodge it with Dig!" Cynthia shouted her command, but the huge blue dragon was paralysed from the aftermath of Thunder. Dragonite ploughed into Garchomp at such a force that it sunk a two foot into the snowy ground, Dragonite flying back with wings and limbs outstretched. From the window of the cabin, Rowan smiled widely. It had been a long time since he had seen a trainer best Cynthia. Because surely Cynthia was finished after sustaining an attack like that?

"Garchomp! Get up!" Garchomp raised its head, slowly rising. Lance raised his eyebrows. Cynthia was a truly strong opponent. Which would make this move all the better.

"Dragonite! Use Earthquake!" The Orange Dragon flew up ten metres and then launched into a dive. Its shoulder collided with the ground, sending snow flying and tremors through the field. Garchomp was tossed up and down twice, eliciting groans of pain from the blue dragon.

"Garchomp! Are you alright?" The dragon roared quietly. It was injured and tired. But defeated? No. Cynthia shared a look of understanding with the creature. She nodded.

"Garchomp! Use strength to get up!" Garchomp tensed and lifted itself up with great difficulty.

"Alright! Use Poison Jab!" Garchomp flew towards Dragonite and swung at it with his tail, catching him in the neck. Dragonite coughed in pain, a purple glob of phlegm hitting the snow, corroding away at the icy substance. Lance frowned. Now he was on a clock.

"Dragonite! Use Giga Impact!" Dragonite turned a circle in the air before zooming towards Garchomp, legs ready to kick out.

"Garchomp! Counter attack with Hyper Beam!" Garchomp unleased a bright rainbow beam at Dragonite, hitting the creature in the chest and sending it hurtling back past its trainer. Lance gritted his teeth as Dragonite hit the floor, coughing up more purple phlegm. Dragonite couldn't last much longer. But now Garchomp had to recharge. Lance looked up. He had two choices. Option A, he could attack again directly, hitting Garchomp hard before it had a chance to recover. It was a fairly good plan of attack. However, if it didn't knock Garchomp out, it would most certainly knock Dragonite out with its next attack. Option B, he could use a combination attack that he knew was a knock out hit, especially to a dragon. But the attack could give Garchomp enough time to retaliate. Either attack had its risks. But the second attack was guaranteed to knock out Garchomp if it worked. The choice was simple really. All of this was taken into account and answered in just under three seconds.

"Dragonite! Use fly!" Dragonite shot into the air and flew high above Lance, majestic in the howling snow. Cynthia frowned. Why was he giving Garchomp time to recharge? Lance locked eyes with Cynthia and grinned.

"You know, you really should learn to use your surroundings in your battles." Cynthia momentarily looked confused. Then, with a chilling thought, she looked at the snow. Snow. Ice. A dragon's one true weakness. Lance raised a hand and pointed it towards Cynthia.

"Dragonite! Use Hurricane! Bring the storm!" Dragonite started to fly around in circles, the wind rapidly quickening. Trees bent their trunks and the window panes of Professor Rowan's cabin rattled.

"Keep flying around and use Hail!" Dragonite kept flying, faster and faster. Chunks of ice started to fly around in the swirling wind. Cynthia covered her face with the arm of her sleeve.

_Come on! Recharge, Garchomp!_ She thought desperately. Lance looked at the Hurricane. Dragonite had reached maximum speed. Any longer would just start to hurt the orange dragon.

"Dragonite! Use Twister!" The majestic dragon flew towards Cynthia, the Hurricane following. At close range, Dragonite unleashed the Hail filled Hurricane on Garchomp, the roaring wind enveloping Garchomp from view. Only his cries of pain were heard as the ice tore at his scales. After a minute of the roaring Hurricane, the wind slowly died down to nothing. Garchomp lay on the floor in a heap, broken, beaten, and feinted. Cynthia patted the blue dragon on the shoulder.

"You fought tremendously Garchomp! Thank you." She returned him to his Poke-ball, biting her lip and shaking her head lightly, grinning in spite of herself. Dragonite flew around, roaring in victory. Wordlessly, Lance beckoned him to his side. The dragon master patted his majestic dragon on the snout, whispering a few private words of thanks to him. It struck Cynthia then just how strong of a trainer Lance was.

_No wonder Indigo Plateau has been unchallenged for so long._ She thought to herself. Lance was striding towards Cynthia, hand outstretched.

"Thank you, Cynthia. That truly was the most fun I've had battling in a very long time. Dragonite thoroughly enjoyed it." Cynthia took his hand and grinned.

"Yeah, next time I might try on you." Lance smiled as well, shaking his head slightly. Slow, booming applause started to echo across to them.

"Bravo! Bravo indeed! A fantastic display of battling." Professor Rowan was standing on the porch of the cabin, a large overcoat pulled over his shoulders.

"Now get inside, the pair of you!" Lance and Cynthia exchanged a look.

"We're two of the strongest trainers in the world, each of us has a list of titles longer than we could remember. And he's ordering us about?" Lance asked Cynthia. The pretty blonde girl smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And are you going to argue with him?" Lance looked up at the porch where Professor Rowan stood, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently.

"No. I prefer my head attached to my body." Laughing heavily, the two champions ran back towards the cabin. Lance felt a pressure lift from him. When all else failed, battle. It had always been a part of him. And he knew it always would.

**BREAK**

She was freezing. The icy dungeons of the mountain were a place filled with ice, water, and a whole lot of prisoners.

_What does he want with me?_ The question had raced through her head for every minute since she had been abducted from the airport. Of course, no one would be looking for her. The pilot thought she was just some skanky assistant. Then there was her parents. What would they care for? Too them, the quicker she was gone, the better. And then there was Jeremi. Well, he had plenty of other assistants. He probably wouldn't even have noticed her absence.

_But why me? I haven't done anything…I haven't hurt anyone._ But it was precisely because of this that Armel wanted her. To be an example. That no one, no matter how innocent, could escape the harsh reality of this world. Suddenly, a creaking gate swung open and the sound of heavy boots hitting water was heard. From her position on the floor, chained at the legs and neck, the girl tried to look over her shoulder.

_What now? _She groaned dully at the thought of what they wanted.

"Her. That's the one." A man wearing a balaclava that showed nothing but his eyes pushed a large key into the heavy lock holding her chains to the wall.

"What…now?" The girl croaked weakly. She was tired. Armel had talked for ours, and eventually had decided to have her flogged for talking during his speech. That was a lesson people learnt quickly when under Armel's law. No speaking when Armel was talking.

"Lord Armel wishes to question you. You will come with me." The man dragged her roughly to her feet. Her dress was in tatters, putting most of her body on display. The man looked over her greedily, his eyes betraying his lust.

"Perhaps when Lord Armel is finished with you, I might let you have a visit to my personal chambers." She screwed her nose up in disgust as the man rubbed a filthy hand down her back to her rear end, squeezing firmly.

"Yes, perhaps I will." She felt a pain in her back as the man jabbed a hand into her back.

"Move." The short trip upwards was a tiring affair, made all the more difficult by the man's low mutterings and groping's. When they finally reached the double iron doors, the man pushed them open with a great bang. He dragged the girl in by her arm, throwing her once again at the foot of the marble throne.

"The girl, Lord Armel." The cold leader looked down at the man with disdain, his manically coloured eyes staring into his soul.

"Very well. You are dismissed." The man bowed low and retreated out the door. Once a lock clicked into place, Armel stood from his throne.

"I'll bet you're curious to know why I've brought you down here." He was wearing a golden suit now, clashing horribly with his red ponytail. The girl bit her lip, wondering if she should answer.

"Yes, I'm sure your tiny brain has been searching for some sort of hint since I first abducted you. Why you? You're nothing more than an assistant, you do not know a thing about Jeremi Ling."

_Why does he talk to himself like this?_ The girl thought, suddenly feeling very tired.

"What is your name?" The girl was startled. Should she tell him?

"Trust me, it is much less painful for you if you just answer my questions when I ask them. Because I will get my answers." She shrugged mentally.

_How much worse can I get anyway?_

"Gabriella." Armel smiled slightly.

"Gabriella. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Very…innocent." Gabriella closed her eyes briefly, tired.

"Tell me, Gabriella. What do you know of the legendary dragon Giratina?" The girl was startled by this. What was meant by it?

"Well…legend says that he was created by Arceus to guard the distortion world." Armel smiled at the girl's ignorance.

"Yes, that is what the legend says isn't it? But how often are legends true, hmm? They are always twisted, warped into something that they aren't." Gabriella drew her eyebrows together in confusion. What did Giratina have to do with all this?

"The truth is a much darker reality. Much more…savage. The Higareth family crest is the great demon Giratina holding Arceus down. My father was a wise man. He once told me that the truth about life is that it is harsh. Everyone is in it for themselves. No one ever truly does anything if it doesn't benefit them. Giratina embodies the fact that life is harsh, that truth is harsh. For the truth is, the distortion world was created to guard Giratina…not the way the legends would have us believe. He is sealed there, growing ever stronger. Soon he will become stronger than even Arceus. And he will be under my command. For that is the power of the one true heir of Higareth. Giratina will rise again. And when he does, no one will be able to stop him." Armel turned his penetrating gaze on Gabriella once more.

"Are you excited by this, my dear? You're a smart girl. I could use someone with your intellect."

Gabriella felt the blood drain from her face. This insane man was going to summon Giratina back into the world. It was bad. Really bad. Everything was starting to make sense now. The increased legendary Pokemon sightings, they sensed that Giratina was growing restless in his distorted prison. And Armel wanted her to help him do it.

"No." She had spoken before her thoughts had finished. She couldn't help him, she wouldn't help him.

"No?" Armel said, disbelief and anger evident in his rising tone. Gabriella, trembling with fear, rose her eyes to look at him.

"No." Armel narrowed his eyes, thinking quickly. After several long seconds of quiet, a sinister smile broke out on his face.

"Very well. I will give you the night to reconsider." He snapped his fingers and the double doors swung open. The man walked back in, bowing at the foot of the throne.

"Rise." The man rose, standing at attention.

"Take this girl to the freezer. Teach her that the heir of Higareth is not to be refused." The man nodded, bowing deep again.

"With pleasure, my lord."

"Just don't kill her." As he said this, Armel stared at the girl, a cold expression on his face.

_No! I'm stronger than this…I will not help him. I must not help him. Whatever the cost._ She set her jaw and raised her head proudly.

The man grabbed her roughly by the arm and chained her arms together.

"Move!" He shouted in her ear. The hand in her back pushed her towards the exit, prodding her and pinching her. The man dragged her through the door and up a staircase. She slipped on one of the icy steps, twisting her ankle.

"Ah!"

**BREAK**

The lock clicked back into place as she was chained to the wall. Her hands were free, a small amount of comfort in a broken state. She sat there, in the cold water of the icy dungeon floor. Her dress had been too tattered, so she sat wrapped tightly in a large blanket, her body soaked. She was broken. She couldn't take another night of what she had just been through. And it would happen every night until she did agree. They were too savage, so harsh. It was like Armel had said. The truth was, life was harsh. And right now, she wished she didn't have to put up with the burden of living.

_Don't give up. _The voice appeared in her head. Majestic, rich, warming. It filled her with warmth, shutting out the cold.

_Do not let them win. You are stronger than you know, daughter of Johto. I am with you. I am protecting you. I am watching over you._ And as quickly as the voice had appeared in her head, it vanished. And in its place was the most beautiful music Gabriella had ever heard. It warmed her to the bones, flushing out the cold water, easing her pain. And Through the salty tears running long tracks through the dried dirt and blood on her face, a small flame of rebellion flared brightly in her soul.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading.**

**BatmanTheAutobot signing off…**


	6. Chapter 6

"…I'll buy three crème broccoli's sir…no I don't have any fireworks!"

"Gary?" Ash asked, poking his sleeping friend in the ribs. With a start, the spiky brunette shot up.

"Yeah? What? What do you want?"

"You were doing it again." Gary, brain still clogged from sleep, rubbed his brow in confusion.

"Doing what?" Ash sniggered quietly.

"Sleep talking." Gary yawned loudly. All good trainers new to catch up on sleep when possible. And it was a sixteen hour flight to the Championship thanks to the numerous stops. The plane had quickly filled with a range of powerful trainers, gym leaders and elite four members. Also amongst the competitors were a range of rich people with expensive tickets to the Championship. Gary looked at Ash tiredly.

"If all these other competitors can sleep, why is it so important that I stay awake?"

"Because you talk in your sleep. It's annoying."

"Seconded." A smooth tone came from a row behind them. Both trainers spun around in their seats.

"Hey, I know you! You're Volkner!" Said Gary quickly. A handsome man with a frock of spiky blonde hair smirked at them. A blue denim jacket was around his shoulders.

"Yep. That'd be me. Ash Ketchum. I see you have progressed further than I could ever have foreseen." Ash grinned at the gym leader.

"Yeah I have! It's good to see you're still battling, Volkner." The blonde smiled at Ash.

"Only because of you, Ash. You gave me my spark back all those years ago." The two shared a moment of understanding, nodding.

"And who might you be?" Volkner said, looking at Gary. The brunette grinned, scratching his head.

"Gary Oak." Comprehension dawned on Volkner's face.

"You're the one that was helping the research team up in Sinnoh." Gary nodded his head.

"Yeah, I didn't really do much." Volkner was looking intently at him.

"Cynthia speaks very highly of you." Ash glanced at his friend quickly, who had turned slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Really?" Volkner nodded decisively.

"Yeah. She seems to think you're pretty strong. A real dark horse in the tournament." Gary's grin widened.

"Well I did give her a run for her money up in Unova. She didn't know what had hit her! But seriously though, how strong of a trainer is she? Like, you know she's strong, because she is champion an all, but you don't expect her to be that good. She's unbeatable, I swear! She is on a completely different level to the rest of us." Volkner and Ash looked at Gary, smirking.

"My god, Cynthia sure can pick them." The gym leader said, shaking his head. Gary blushed deeply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Volkner had opened his mouth to reply when another voice interrupted them.

"Man! I would NOT go in that toilet for a while dude." The huge red afro and yellow jumper were unmistakable. It was Sinnoh elite four member Flint.

"Hey! Ash! I didn't see you there earlier." Flint said, flopping down in the recliner next to Volkner and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Forget it! Good to see you Flint." The fire master grinned.

"Who's your friend?" Ash looked at Gary.

"That's Gary Oak." Flint's eyes widened.

"No way. So you're the one." Gary looked confused.

"The one what?" Flint slapped his knee and laughed.

"The one that Cynthia won't shut up about." Gary blushed deeper still and sat back down in his seat. Ash laughed with Flint, Volkner cracking a small smirk. The fire master leaned forwards, tapping Gary on the shoulder.

"Ah, don't take it so hard man! I'm only playing with ya! And don't be ashamed, that's a hard task, getting with Cynthia. She has pretty high standards."

"Which is why you never got anywhere with her." Sniggered Volkner. Flint frowned at his friend.

"Dude, not cool." Ash joined in with the laughter, Gary smiling beneath his annoyance. Ash had a thought.

"Hey, Flint! What's the new champion like? This Jacob guy." Flint's eyes widened, shaking his head lightly.

"Duuuuuuude. This guy. This KID. He's good. Damn good." Gary and Volkner were paying attention now, Gary leaning over the back of his chair like Ash was.

"How good is damn good?" Asked Ash.

"First day on the job he took on a challenger. Beat his entire team with just a Medicham."

"He beat the entire team of a guy who had defeated every gym leader in Sinnoh with one Pokemon?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Yep." Flint replied, drinking from his bottle. Ash whistled in appreciation.

"So I guess he's up there with the favourites then." Volkner snorted.

"He hasn't faced me yet." All three of his companions looked at him, smirking. Volkner grinned.

"This tournament is a lot more competitive than you'd think. We are all in this because the International Pokemon Board thinks we have a genuine shot at winning it. In a tournament, favourites don't count for shit." Flint raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You haven't seen him battle. You wait…just you wait." The four of them retreated into their own thoughts, contemplating their opponents. Ash looked around. He'd faced some of these people before. Koga, the poisonous Kanto elite four member, sat talking with a huge muscled man in nothing but white trousers, Bruno. Another Kanto elite four. And…wait, who was that in the back row? Lank purple hair and an arrogant look on his face, it was…

"Paul's competing…" Ash spoke aloud, jostling the others from their thoughts.

"Who?" Asked Gary. Ash looked at his former rival, annoyance on his face.

"Paul. He's an arrogant piece of work. And his approach to training borders on cruelty." Volkner frowned, listening intently.

"He beat me. He was rather impressive, if I remember correctly. And that was nearly five years ago." Flint had tuned out, staring intently at the T.V.

"Guys, you're gonna want to see this." The three of them turned to where Flint was looking. A news bulletin had just appeared.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news bulletin. Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair has been reported missing just hours before her scheduled flight to The Centurion Championship. We now go live to Blackthorn City where…"_

"How does a gym leader just go missing?" Asked Gary. Flint shook his head wordlessly. Volkner pursed his lips, eyes dark and serious. Ash was shocked. What was the meaning of this? Maybe she'd just gotten lost on the way to the airport?

"…_We don't understand it! She just…she was here yesterday…but…but now she's gone…"_ A teary eyed woman was talking to talking to a Journalist, clutching a baby to her. Flint shook his head again.

"I don't get it. Clair is way too smart to just go missing. It doesn't add up." Volkner looked uncomfortable, rubbing his elbow.

"I'm sure she will be fine. I'm sure she IS fine."

"…_And we will bring you further updates as we receive them. Moving on to Unova now, a man claims to have sighted the legendary bird Ho-Oh just five kilometres out of Castelia City…" _Gary and Ash exchanged a quick look.

"…_The only footage we have is blurry, and many are dismissing this as wild rambling. Decide for yourselves now."_ The four of them leaned forward, looking at the footage. The camera shook up and down as the man ran, shakily aimed at a large covering of clouds. Suddenly, the man came to a halt, steadying the camera. In the clouds, a mysterious bird shape could be seen. The creature flew past a hole in the cloud cover and a brilliant flash of red and white was seen. Gary had sunk back in his seat, biting his lip. Ash looked at Volkner and Flint. Flint looked curios, Volkner seemed to be back thinking about Clair. Exhaling loudly, the raven haired trainer slumped back in his seat, tired. It had been a long flight, and all this extra information, Jacob, Paul, Clair, Ho-Oh…it was clouding his head.

_Maybe just a few minutes sleep before we land…_

No sooner had he finished the thought, Ash was asleep.

**BREAK**

"Where is she?" Lance's voice quivered dangerously with barely supressed rage.

"_We don't know. Lance, do you not believe we are trying our-."_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! You, you are the one that dragged her into all this. I TOLD you not to. I PLEADED with you not to. But no, you had to have her to! You find her, or you will be one very sorry man. Goodbye."

"_Lance! Wait-." _Lance clicked his phone shut, trembling with anger. He was on a flight to Johto. Cynthia and Rowan had wanted to accompany him, but he had refused. Rowan had the problem of the clashing legendries to deal with, and Cynthia had to be at the Championship for the opening presentation. The dragon master buried his face in his hands. He felt responsible for his cousin's disappearance. She was doing work that HE should have been assigned. He had been ordered to Sinnoh instead…and now she was gone. Lance slumped back, defeated. Every inch of his body yearned to find his cousin, to be out there, looking. But he knew it wouldn't work. If they hadn't found him in ten years of searching, what was the chance of finding him now? Armel was too smart to let his carefully planned ascension fail for such a small reason.

_I'm sorry, Clair._ The thought entered his mind, a single tear sliding down his cheek. And then the moment of weakness was over. He could not allow himself to be vulnerable, especially now. But what now? Just as his thoughts were clouding over, his phone flashed brightly, a girl's picture appearing on the screen.

_Clair._ Lance reached for his phone. And then stopped. Yes, he needed to speak to Clair. But why would she have taken so long to assure him that she was okay? No. With all his body screaming in protest, Lance picked up the phone and clicked decline. He would be tracked in seconds. Like he had said earlier…everyone was an enemy now.

**BREAK**

"So he didn't fall for it then. The young dragon master has grown smarter." Armel tapped his fingers against his chin. A trio of men in Balaclavas stood before him, heads bowed, AK-47's in hand. A blue haired girl with a fit body was chained to the wall of the cave, disgust evident on her beaten face.

"Of course he didn't fall for it you red haired twat! He isn't stupid." Armel looked at Clair, amusement on his tattooed face. Beneath the swirling black suns and moons, his purple and gold eyes pierced the gym leader. He frowned slightly. Usually, his gaze was enough to silence the roughest of men. There was something…different, about this girl. Something he liked.

"Leave us." The guards bowed deeply before retreating out of the icy cave, iron doors clicking into place. Armel rose from his marble throne, a heavy amethyst cane in hand.

"So. You are the famed gym leader of Blackthorn City." Clair spat at the floor.

"Go to hell you piece of shit." Armel grinned.

"Not the most courteous. But we will change that." The cane came up with lighting speed and Armel swung it in a sideways glance, hitting her in the nose. A loud snap sounded out in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clair's scream echoed around the cavern. Armel caressed her cheek lightly.

"Hurts, doesn't it? You can feel the blood on your face, warm, dark…beautiful." Clair felt a shiver go up her spine at the voice. Armel stepped away, turning from her.

"You are a dragon master, yes?" Clair closed her eyes briefly and bit her tongue.

"Answer me." It wasn't shouted, it was quiet. Much more deadly a tone. The cane started to rise and Clair felt some of her resolve give out.

"Yes." Armel whipped around.

"Good. You see, I am also a dragon master." Clair snorted derisively, despite the pain in her nose.

"You are no trainer." Armel grinned sinisterly.

"No. No I am not a trainer. But believe me…I am a dragon master." Clair, brain foggy with pain, was confused.

"Yes. And a very powerful one at that. There is only one slight problem." The Blackthorn gym leader bit her lip, wondering if he was going to elaborate.

"Which is?" Armel tossed up the cane and caught it reverse.

"My problem is that my dragon is sealed away. He is…misunderstood…by his kin." Clair felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew who the dragon was. Giratina. Sworn to obey the master of Higareth.

"Giratina cannot be freed from the distortion world." Clair said, trying to convince herself. Armel smiled at her.

"That is where you are wrong. But he can only be freed on a certain site. Do you have any idea where that is?" Clair looked down. She knew. She was meant to be there as they spoke.

"The ruins of Higareth."

"Precisely. Now, explain to me something, girl. If you are a dragon master, why do you wish for the greatest of their species to be sealed away, alone?" Clair looked up, shocked.

"Because you will control him." Armel pursed his lips.

"Do you truly believe a mere man can control a god?" Clair shifted, looking down at her feet quickly.

"I believe that to try is to become death. If the stories about Giratina are true, he is bound to the true ruler of Higareth." The icy ruler smirked.

"Very good. So you know your legendary history. But do you know WHY Giratina is bound to the one true ruler?" Clair shook her head, curious despite herself.

"It was an ancient time. The fifteenth Centurion Championship. The very first of my family line had advanced to the final round of the tournament. You see, at the time this Championship started, the world was at war. Pokemon and humans fought side by side and against each other. The Championships losers, had there Pokemon killed. My ancestor, Tarryl, was a fearsome master of dragons. His Pokemon…Giratina. His opponent possessed an even more powerful creature. Arceus. Under the ownership of one Felicini Ling, first Emperor of the Ling dynasty. The Ling's had marched on Tarryl's castle at Higareth. My ancestor lost that battle. To save Giratina, he gave his life. Giratina was sealed away by Arceus, and the world became peaceful once more. It seemed that Giratina's presence had caused chaos. This story is told as a legend, a myth. As are most of the early Championships. Because of the life Tarryl gave, Giratina was bound to his one true heir, the child born with the purple and golden eyes. And here I am. Giratina grows restless. His power has become unimaginable. He will finish Arceus and Jeremi Ling will die." Clair felt the blood drain rapidly from her face as he continued speaking. It couldn't be done. If a creature of Giratina's power was under the control of a man as dangerous as Armel, the whole world would be shaken.

"I am the true heir of Higareth, the one ruler, and I will have my revenge. And it all starts tomorrow night at 8.00. The Championship's opening ceremony will have quite a 'bang' to it."

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading.**

**BatmanTheAutobot signing off...**


End file.
